


Lektionen aus Dead Air

by swiswaiso



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kompetenter, M/M, S8/E05 Feld der Albträume/Dead Air, Starker, sich wehrender Tony
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: Tony kann das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen! Als der korrekte Dienstweg nirgendwohin führt, bekommt er unerwartete Hilfe und neue, inspirierende Ideen seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.starker, kompetenter, sich wehrender Tony.





	

Ihm war klar, dass er genau drei Möglichkeiten hatte: Kündigen, die Sache übersehen oder Konsequenzen verlangen.

ad 1) Kündigen: neuer Job – neue Kollegen – neuer Chef – wieder von vorne anfangen – neue Stadt – neue Wohnung – neue Bekanntschaften – jedem Verkäufer wieder erklären, was er wollte,…. er schüttelte sich alleine vor der schieren Menge an Neubeginnen und Arbeit.

ad 2) die ganze Sache übersehen auf sich beruhen lassen: Könnte er mit den beiden weiterarbeiten in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn nach Terroristen suchen ließen und statt sein Backup zu sein sich lieber zwei _stille_ , _ruhige_ Stunden machten, dass sie das lustig fanden, sein Leben so einfach aufs Spiel zu setzen, nicht ein bisschen Verlangen danach hatten, haben die ‚bösen Jungs‘ zu fangen, ihren verdammten Job zu machen, ihn seinen Job machen zu lassen???? Sie waren Bundesagenten, es war ihr Job Verbrechen aufzuklären! Wieso konnten die beiden das heute abziehen? Wie können sie glauben, dass das Leisestellen oder Abdrehen des Überwachungsmikros ein Scherz sein könnte? Die Retourkutsche für einen Streich sein könnte? Sie waren mit Buch und Zeitschrift vorbereitet gewesen auf einen faulen Vormittag. Wie konnten sie es lustig finden – samt Gibbs und Abby, dass er seine Stimme verloren hatte bei der Ausübung seines Jobs, während die beiden auf ihren faulen Ärschen saßen und nichts arbeiteten?

Was wird sein, wenn sie wieder hinausgehen und er sich darauf verlassen sollte, dass sie richtig reagieren würden, wenn er bedroht, angegriffen wurde. Wenn McGee die Hintertür übernimmt(übernehmen sollte) während er vorne reingeht. Wenn er gar nicht sicher sein kann, dass er überhaupt zur Hintertür kommt, dort auch wachsam ist, …

Tony sprang auf, diese Überlegungen machten ihn so nervös und unrund. Das ist deutlich schlimmer als in den PDs. Dort brauchten die Kollegen ein _bisschen_ länger, wenn sie einen bestrafen wollten, aber sie kamen. Das war sicher. Man brauchte nur die ein bis zwei Minuten überbrücken – was schwer genug sein konnte, aber auf jeden Fall deutlich besser als gar nicht zu kommen. Da wäre es einfacher allein zu sein. Man würde sich anders vorbereiten, anders vorgehen. Aber mit einem Partner rausgehen und dann so tun als ob man alleine ist, war einfach nur lächerlich, weil er einem dann trotzdem ins Handwerk pfuschen könnte. Und gehorchen, seinen Anweisungen zu gehorchen, war etwas, das in ihrem Team fast verpönt war – dafür sorgte schon Gibbs.

Also Option 2) fiel flach.

Bleib Option 3) Konsequenzen einfordern, verlangen: Der offizielle Dienstweg dafür war klar: Anzeige wegen Verletzung wichtiger Dienstpflichten, Betrug, Gefährdung (bis Mordversuch) eines Kollegen. Beihilfe zum Terrorismus,…

Er könnte zu Gibbs als seinem Vorgesetzten gehen, zu Vance als dessen Vorgesetzten, zur Internen Dienstaufsicht möglicherweise zum FBI – aber wenn er im Team und im NCIS bleiben wollte, dann sollte er sich an die Kommandokette halten. Also Gibbs, wenn der nichts tut, zur Internen.

Er schrieb einen minutiösen Bericht, kopierte sich von der Beweisdatenbank die Aufzeichnungen seiner Stimmprobensammlung, überprüfte, ob das Ende drauf war – es war, ebenso wie die fehlenden Rückkoppelungsgeräusche, weil das Abhörgerät im Wageninneren zu leise oder abgedreht war. Er transkribierte den letzten Teil der Aufzeichnungen mit Hinweis auf die fehlenden Geräusche und fügte das seinem Bericht bei. Machte sich von allem eine Sicherungskopie auf seinem PC und einem USB-Stick.

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen mit der Aufklärung des Falles, wobei sich McGee in diverse Regierungsdatenbanken hackte um Zivas echte Personal-Daten zu löschen und eine falsche aufzubauen (mind. 10 Jahre Haft) und Gibbs das bewilligte (5 Jahre). Sie fanden die Tätergruppe, lösten den Fall, verhinderten (fast) die Bombenexplosion, glücklicherweise ohne das Ziel der Terrorgruppe zu erreichen und viele Kinder, Jugendliche und Eltern zu töten.

Tony schloss seinen Bericht ab, schickte ihn an Gibbs per mail, druckte ihn für ihn auch aus und rief die Berichte seiner ‚Mitarbeiter‘ auf – darin fand er keinen Hinweis auf den ‚Streich/Scherz‘. Er rief sich auch Abbys Aufzeichnungs-Transkript auf. – Es endete mit dem Satz, den er beim Einsteigen gesprochen hatte, also hatte Abby das auch gehört, aber entschieden es nicht in die Beweisführung aufzunehmen. Mhm, wie war das nun zu interpretieren?

Zehn Minuten später warf ihm Gibbs seinen Bericht auf den Schreibtisch und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „DiNozzo, spinnst Du jetzt komplett, korrigiere den Shit, eure Kindereien interessieren mich nicht!“ „Aber, Boss, das ist..“ „Halt die Klappe, das interessiert mich nicht. Kein Wunder, dass Dich niemand ernst nimmt, wenn Du Dich so lächerlich machst!“ Drehte sich um und ging. Ziva und McGee grinsten heimlich und verstohlen, solange Gibbs noch an seinem Schreibtisch war und verspotteten ihn laut, nachdem er um einen Kaffee gegangen war.

Okay, das hatte nicht geklappt, im Gegenteil, jetzt war es noch schlimmer – jetzt waren auch noch Gibbs und Abby mit von Partie. Er hatte als einziger seine Arbeit korrekt, genau und vollständig und _erfolgreich_ erledigt, sich an die Vorschriften und an die Gesetze gehalten und ist kindisch? Machte sich lächerlich? Wozu ist das MCRT und der NCIS verkommen? Das war pures Highschool-Drama, Sit-Com-Niveau. Er war sprachlos, irgendwie hilflos, keine-Ahnung-was-ich-tun-soll-orientierungslos.

Er überstand den restlichen Nachmittag, zum Glück war Freitag und ging grußlos – vor Dienstschluss nach Hause – ohne seinen Bericht zu korrigieren. Leck Mich!

Die hilflose, orientierungslose Stimmung hielt aber an, obwohl er lange und ausgiebig duschte, obwohl er seine große Runde gelaufen war und plötzlich musste er raus aus der Wohnung. Das Grübeln und es immer wieder in seinem Kopf neu abspielen, innerlich wieder von vorne neu zu debattieren, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er landete in seiner Bar und nuckelte brütend und abwesend an seinem Bier.

„Was ist Dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, Tony? Ist etwas geschehen?“ fragte ihn Matt, der Barkeeper. „Wagenladung Shit.“ „Welcher Art, Familienshit, oder Freundinnen-Shit, Beruf-Shit?...“

„Team-Shit. Mein Team hat mich ohne Backup in einer wirklich bösen Situation hängen lassen!“ „Ahng, Shit!“ „Mhm“ „Und was kannst Du tun, mit dem Chef reden?“ Tony schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf “Ich weiß nicht.”

Da mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein. „Beim Corps würden wir denen eine Lektion erteilen. Kameraden, die sich nicht an die formellen oder auch informellen Regeln halten und einen der unsrigen in Gefahr bringen, wird eine harte Lektion erteilt.“ Tony musterte seinen Nachbarn argwöhnisch. Älter als er selber, blond, kurzer Militärhaarschnitt, enge ausgefranste Jean, schwarzes Tanktop, graue Augen, hohe Backenknochen, großer, breiter Mund mit vollen Lippen und sehr muskulös – sehr männlich, sehr dominant und sehr sexy! ‚Ich bin wirklich am Ende, wenn mir der Typ bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen ist.‘

Matt fragte: „Lektion welcher Art?“ „Je nach Schwere, eine Woche lang täglich 10 mit dem Gürtel über den nackten Arsch, oder einen Vibrator für 48 Stunden auf Dauer eingestellt, oder Schwanzkäfig für ein Monat. Wenn Lebensgefahr bestand, sind schon einige ein Monat lang von allen gefuckt worden, oder sie haben jedem die Stiefel ablecken müssen, oder werden die ganze Nacht gefesselt,… alles was in den BDSM-Clubs ‚gespielt‘ wird kann auch im Ernstfall als Strafe eingesetzt werden.“

Und auf Tonys deutlich interessierten Schwanz hinschauend, „und das kann wirklich _lust_ -ig sein.“ Er grinste Tony so unverschämt eindeutig interessiert an, dass Tony wirklich heiß wurde. „Mann,..!“ Jetzt lachte auch Matt. „Das habe ich auch schon gehört, echt geil!“

„Jemand der eine Nacht auf seiner Pritsche mit Cockring und Vibrator im Arsch gefesselt liegt, überlegt sich gut, ob er das nächste Mal auch so langsam, lässig, schlampig oder unaufmerksam ist.“

Tonys Fantasie war angeregt – wirklich angeregt, aber er fand die Vorstellung McGee oder Ziva auf diese Art zu bestrafen nicht so befriedigend wie bei Gibbs. Da leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Was hat Dein Team genau gemacht oder nicht gemacht, erzähle, dann kann ich Dir den angemessenen Lektionsaufwand beschreiben.“

„Wir haben nach einem Mord ermittelt, ich war Undercover hinter einer einheimischen Terroristenzelle her - um Stimmproben zu sammeln, mein Backupteam hat das Abhörmicro abgedreht und ich war defacto 2 Stunden ohne backup, ohne es zu wissen. Sie haben das als Scherz/Streich dargestellt und mein Chef hat ihnen geglaubt und ist nicht bereit etwas zu unternehmen. Wie oft war ich der Einzige der seine Arbeit korrekt, genau und vollständig erledigt hat, sich an die Vorschriften, an die Gesetze gehalten hat und wenn ich dieselbe Professionalität von den anderen einfordere, wird das als kindisch und lächerlich dargestellt.“

Der Marine schaute ihm lange ungläubig bis entsetzt an. Tony konnte sehen wie die Räder auf Hochtouren liefen. „Der Terror-at-Home-Fall? Du bist vom NCIS?“ Tony stöhnte auf – Super –Genau das ist sein Glück! „Navy Commander Walter Daniels war ein alter Freund meiner Familie, ein Held und vorbildlicher Soldat!“ man konnte ihm seine Betroffenheit ansehen, seinen Kummer. „Habt Ihr die Schweine gekriegt?“ Tony nickte. „Du warst hinter denen her, als dein Team Dich kaltstellte?“ weiteres Nicken. „Und Dein Chef lasst das schleifen!“ „Ja, dabei ist er ein ehemaliger Marine!“ „Du bist im MCRT?“ Tony nickte „Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, SFA vom MCRT.“ der andere streckte die Hand aus „Major Martin Westerland, USMC!“ Sie schüttelten sich die Hand. Dann reichte ihm Martin seine Visitenkarte und bat um Tonys Handy, tippte seine Privatnummer ein und rief sich an. „Ich werde diese Sache mit meiner Spezial-Truppe besprechen und wir machen Dir einen Vorschlag für die Lektionen und es ist uns eine Ehre, Dich dabei zu unterstützen. Nein, eine Pflicht!“

Tony fühlte sich in einer Weise beschützt, versorgt, die ihm absolut fremd war, aber sie löste ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus. Und beruhigte ihn, zentrierte ihn. Das orientierungslose, hilflose Gefühl des Dahintreibens, Versinkens wurde schwächer. Und trotzdem war er aufgewühlt, zitterte innerlich leicht, wie vor Aufregung.

„Hast Du heute schon etwas gegessen, Anthony?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Entweder war ihm der Alkohol stärker zu Kopf gestiegen als gewöhnlich, oder … er hatte keine Ahnung wie er seinen Zustand beschreiben sollte. Leicht schwindelig, leicht, …

„Komm, ich bring Dich nach Hause, wir kaufen unterwegs etwas zu essen!“ Tony gehorchte einfach, sich selbst überraschend.

In seiner Wohnung angelangt, schickte ihn Martin etwas Bequemeres anzuziehen. Tony gehorchte einfach, sah sich selber zu wie er einfach gehorchte, war überrascht und verwirrt, weil er einfach gehorchte. Als er aus dem Schlafzimmer mit einer alten OSU-Shirtgarnitur wieder herauskam, saß Martin in der Mitte seiner Couch, vor ihm am Tisch eine großes Teller mit dem Essen: Steak, Erdäpfel, Tomaten – alles in mundgerechte Stücke geschnitten und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich auf der Couch.

„Setz Dich, Anthony!“ Er zog Tonys Beine über seine Oberschenkel und rückt näher zu ihm, Tony lehnte an der Seitenlehne, die Beine über Martin gelegt. Martin nahm eine Decke und steckte sie fest um Tony, „fesselte“ seine Hände an den Oberkörper damit, schlang sie um seine Beine. Damit war Tony bewegungsunfähig. Dann schnappte er das Teller und eine Gabel, nahm einen Bissen damit auf und führte sie zu Tonys Mund. „Mund auf!“ und steckte die Gabel hinein. Tony riss die Augen auf! „Nicht reden - kauen, schlucken.“ Zwischendurch nahm er immer wieder selbst einen Bissen. Als alles verputzt war, ließ er Tony aus einem Glas Wasser trinken. Tony konnte die Augen nicht offenhalten. „Ins Schlafzimmer, komm!“ er nahm die Decke weg, half Tony beim Aufstehen und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer, legte ihn ins Bett. Dann zog er sich selber bis auf Unterhose aus und legte sich hinter ihn, zog ihn ganz fest an seine Brust. Und streichelte ihn am Arm. „Schlaf, Anthony! Ich passe auf Dich auf!“

Tony schlief wie ein Stein – tief, traumlos, erholsam – und wachte wirklich erfrischt auf. Aus der Küche wehte Kaffeeduft. Neben dem appetitlich vorbereiteten Frühstück lag ein Zettel. „Melde mich am Abend nach 2100, dann reden wir! Gruß, Martin.“

Tony versuchte nach dem Frühstück zu erfassen, zu verstehen was gestern mit Martin gelaufen ist. Als er in die Bar kam, war er erschöpft, knochentief erschöpft, verzagt und tief verwirrt gewesen. Verletzt - er fühlte sich bedroht von McGees und Zivas (Nicht-)Handlungen und verraten von Gibbs und Abbys (Nicht-)Handlungen, viel mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. Und eigentlich auch schon viel länger als er sich eingestehen wollte. Die TAH-Fall war nur der letzte einer langen Reihe von verletzenden Team-Situationen und vom Gefühl verraten und betrogen worden zu sein. Von Gibbs, hauptsächlich von Gibbs, dann von McGee und von Ziva. Abby hatte er schon lange abgeschrieben.

Wie passte Martin da hinein, dazu? Ein Marine-Offizier, gewohnt, die Führung bei einem Problem zu übernehmen, Befehle zu geben. Er war vom Fall persönlich betroffen, weil er das Opfer gut gekannt hatte. Hatte von den wenigen Informationen genau die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Hatte seine – Tonys Sache zu seiner eigenen gemacht, ihn sozusagen unter seine Fittiche genommen. Hatte genau das geliefert, was Tony in dieser Situation gebraucht hat. Hat verstanden, durchschaut wie es ihm ging, wie tief der Verrat, die Angst wirklich gingen. Und hat gehandelt – Schocktherapie à la USMC?

Tony verbrachte den Tag mit Hausarbeit, Klavierspielen, Kochen, Einkauf, Friseur mit Hand- und Fußpflege – genussvoll sich verwöhnen lassen, dafür hatte er schon längere Zeit keine Muße, Ruhe mehr. Jetzt erst viel ihm auf wie nervös und angespannt er in letzter Zeit war, letzter Zeit! Er schnaufte, über sich selbst entrüstet. Seit Zivas Rettung mit dem Damokles-Desaster – ihren endlosen Lügen und Halbwahrheiten – vor genau einem Jahr. Er war schockiert gewesen, dass sie danach trotzdem als Agentin akzeptiert wurde. Der Fall mit Gibbs Schwiegermutter, die er mit dem Mord davon kommen ließ. Sein Vater, dem alle auf den Leim gingen – wie immer – schleimte er sich ein! Und das _Spitzenermittlerteam_ fiel schwer darauf hinein!

Und doch heute fühlte er sich gut, sicher, behü..tet…., genau das war es! Von Martin fühlte er sich beschützt – obwohl der Typ, der anfangs neben ihm an der Bar saß, einfach nur superscharf war. Der Martin, der dann den Fall erkannte und seine professionelle Mithilfe bei der Lektion ankündigte, ihn danach versorgte war … nicht unscharf, aber auf eine andere Art erregend. Mit diesem Martin wollte man es sich auf keinen Fall verscherzen, dieser Martin ließ wenig Spielraum für Ausreden, Ausflüchte, durchschaute einen schnell. Er setzte sich wieder ans Klavier und spielte

[Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road Lyrics](https://youtu.be/DDOL7iY8kfo) oder [Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson (Male Version) ](https://youtu.be/NIEbLGb_-EY) 

Er hatte das eindringliche Gefühl, dass für ihn eine Ära im NCIS zu Ende geht. Das bedeutete nicht unbedingt Kündigung, sondern eher der Abschied seiner persönlichen Ikone Gibbs, an der er so krampfhaft hing – wie er jetzt erst so richtige erkannte. Sein Freund, sein Mentor, sein Vorbild hat seine eigenen Ansprüche nicht erfüllt, erwartet sie von niemandem außer von …Tony – welch ein Heuchler!

Er atmete tief durch, Ende der Jammerei! Lektion!!

Welche Lektion würde er jedem Einzelnen erteilen und wie.

McGee war leicht: Knebel, Augenbinde, nackt fesseln und mit einer Gerte oder – nein einem Lineal solange auf den Hintern und die Oberschenkel, bis sie knallrot und geschwollen sind. – Für seine passiv-aggressiven Ungehorsam, seine verbalen Beleidigungen und seinen faulen Arsch. Und die Finger mit Gummiringerl beschnalzen, bis sie so schmerzen, dass er nicht mehr tippen kann – fürs Hacken. Und vielleicht Seife oder Rasierwasser auf den Knebel, zum Maulauswaschen. Eventuell noch Nippelklammern auf die Ohren – auch für den Ungehorsam. Fesseln mit Zeitschaltung, die ihn am Morgen freilässt. Eine alte mechanische Eieruhr, die tickt! Er lacht auf mit boshafter und diebischer Freude. Wenn er sich ausmalt, wie Timmyboy am nächsten Tag in die Arbeit humpelt und Probleme hat beim Niedersetzen – ein gottvoller Genuß!

Und Ziva: Die Strafe musste hauptsächlich demütigend sein – nachdem was sie in Somalia mitgemacht hatte – andererseits: er hat sie gerettet aus der Hölle und sie hat keinen Funken Dankbarkeit oder Respekt für ihn in sich. Im Gegenteil – sie machte keine Hehl aus ihrer Verachtung und schlechten Meinung von ihm. Ein „einfache“ Entlassung wäre das Beste, eine demütigende Entlassung, ihr klar zu machen, dass Mossad und sie nicht besser als NCIS und Tony sind. „Die Stimmenmitschnitte mit beider Aussagen über das Abschalten am NCIS-Hauptserver, ihre Mails an Rivkin, wo sie sich über den NCIS lustig macht, und dann ein Video wo ihr ganz banal der Hintern versohlt wird, bis sie heult. Genau, etwas in der Art, das die Zuschauer eher zum Lachen bringt als Mitleid mit ihr zu haben.

Und Gibbs: Hmm. Da sind alle Stöpsel raus. Vibrator, Cockring, Reitgerte, gefesselt ans Boot und einen riesige Cock-Gag. Und pro verletzter oder gebrochener Gibbs-Regel extra Schläge, angekündigt und mehrfach 3-4 Wochen lang, eventuell auch im NCIS-Aufzug. Mit einem Taser…nach einer Nachtschicht … Und die Hände mit Superkleber bestrichen und in Holzspäne getaucht.

Tony verlor sich fast in seinen Rachefantasien. Schon das Ausdenken alleine befreite etwas in ihm, etwas von seinem alten Stolz, seiner Selbstsicherheit kehrte zurück. Skrupel? Skrupel hatte er keine, dass was ihm emotional und auch körperlich mit den vielen Verletzungen aus leichtsinniger und selbstsüchtiger Arroganz angetan wurde, war viel schlimmer. Der Schmerz des Verrats hielt viel länger. Diese Verletzungen gingen viel tiefer. Und wie oft Gibbs ihn manipuliert hatte, gedemütigt hatte mit Informationen aus seiner Kindheit und Jugend, die Tony im Vertrauen erzählt hatte. No. Keinerlei Skrupel oder moralische Gewissenbisse!

Kurz vor 21:00 rief Martin an. „Hi, Tony, bist Du zuhause? Ich würde gerne vorbeikommen.“ Tony lächelte. „Ja und bitte komm vorbei, Essen ist vorhanden!“ lacht er. „Gut, bis gleich!“ „Bis gleich.“

Als er ihm die Tür öffnete stand wieder der superscharfe Typ aus der Bar vor ihm. Freches leichtes Lächeln, provokante Körperhaltung, in Jeans, Shirt und Lederjacke gekleidet. Tony musste schlucken ‚Whoah!‘ „Komm rein, Martin!“ Als Tony die Tür hinter ihm schloss, wurde er sofort gegen sie gepresst. Martin war einen halben Kopf größer, deutlich breiter, kräftiger und stärker. Tony stöhnte auf, das war echt geil! „Du musst wissen, dass DADT aufgehoben ist und ich mich eine Dreck um homophobe Arschlöcher schere. Wenn wir das weiter als ein bisschen aneinander reiben an der Wohnungstüre treiben wollen, dann nicht im Geheimen, sondern offiziell als „Boyfriend & Boyfriend“ oder Lover, oder Partner,…“ Sein harter Schwanz lag neben Tonys und seine Lippen waren Millimeter entfernt. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Tonys mit Lust, Freude und einer tiefen Ernsthaftigkeit. Tony schloss den Spalt zwischen ihren Lippen und wurde weggeschwemmt von dem Kuss, der zärtlich und fordernd zugleich ist. Der warme harte Körper, der ihn ohne Probleme festhielt, der Schenkel, der sich zwischen seine schob und ihn rieb und drückte, bis er nur noch Stöhnen konnte, er war so erregt und hart, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er hielt sich an den starken Oberarmen krampfhaft fest, seine Stirn fiel auf Martins Schulter und der flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Wie lange schaffst Du es, nicht zu kommen?“ während er am Ohrläppchen knabberte und Tonys Kopf an den Haaren fest hielt. „Lange genug! Ich komme sicher nicht in den Hosen wie ein Teenager!“ Martin gluckerte. „Gut!“ und begann seinen Hals zu küssen, daran zu saugen, mit den Zähne zu kratzen, während sein Schenkel rieb und drückte, seine Hüften sich drehten. Die zweite Hand fuhr Tonys Rückgrat entlang und blieb am Arsch liegen und drückte ihn gegen seinen Schenkel. Tony stöhnte auf, grollte, „Gut, ich liebe starke Partner, die mich herausfordern.“ Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob er der Herausforderung noch lange widerstehen kann. „Du machst das so gut, Tony!“ Tony wollte den Kopf wieder nach vorne fallen lassen, Martin zog ihn an den Haaren zurück und küsste ihn wild mit weit offenem Mund und seiner raffinierten Zunge, während der Druck seines Schenkels nachließ. Tony wimmerte und drückte sich jetzt an Martin. Rieb sich an ihm, er brauchte das jetzt! Martin löste sich und schob ihn etwas von sich und lachte: „Du bist so heiss und hart, bleib so!“

Tonys entsetzter Blick wurde empört und dann zornig. Er drehte Martin und presste ihn jetzt gegen die Tür, schob ihm die Beine mit langjähriger Polizeierfahrung auseinander und rieb sich direkt an seinem Schwanz, Martins Augen wurden schwarz vor Erregung, „Wie lange schaffst Du es, Marine?“ Martin lachte überrascht. Hunger blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Tony sank langsam auf die Knie und legte beide Hände auf Martins Schwanz. „Nun, fällt Dir keine Antwort ein?“ fragte er rotzfrech und übermütig, während seine Hände ganz langsam die Knöpfe der Jean öffneten. Seine Augen verließen dabei nie Martins Blick. Er hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue und begannt am Kopf von Martins steifen Schwanz zu schlecken und lutschen. Das entlockte Martin ein tiefes Aufstöhnen. Tony lutschte, saugte und schleckte bis er spürte, dass Martin leicht ihn in hineinstieß und sein Blick immer verschleierter wurde. Da gab er Martins Schwanz einen Abschiedskuss und sagte „Du bist so lecker und hart, bleib so mein Guter!“ und packte ihn wieder in die Hose ein, richtete sich mit katzenhafter Eleganz auf.

Und lachte Martin an, sein entrüsteter Blick war unbezahlbar. „Hungrig? Hast Du schon gegessen? Ich habe noch eine Portion Lasagna DiNozzo.“ fragte er unschuldig und ging voran in die Küche. Als er Martin anschaute, hatte der Humor wieder Einzug in seine Augen gehalten. Tonys mutwilliger Ausdruck ließ auf einen interessanten Abend schließen.

Martin war nicht hungrig, aber er trank gerne ein Bier. Der Abend war wirklich lau fast warm und als Martin die Hollywoodschaukel auf Tonys großer Terrasse entdeckt, setzt er sich sofort hinein. Tony lachte, aber wurde schnell ernst. „Ich möchte mich für gestern Abend bedanken, Martin, Du hast mir das gegeben was ich wirklich brauchte und in mir etwas wieder aufgeweckt, das zu lange geschlafen oder gedöst hat. Danke!“ Marin nickte, auch ernst geworden. „Was ist aufgewacht?“ „Meine Selbstachtung und meine Selbstsicherheit – nicht die äußere sondern die innere, dass ich meinen Intuitionen nicht nur bei Fällen, sondern auch im Team mehr vertraue. Und dass ich mich wieder wichtig, wichtiger nehme und nicht das Wohl der anderen oder den vermeintlichen Frieden.“

„Sehr gut, sehr, sehr gut!“

„Und ich hatte große Freude mir die Lektionen auszudenken. Wirklich große Freude!“ grinste er boshaft und gefährlich.

„Ja meine Truppe steht bereit, wir haben den Fall und das MCRT ein bisschen beleuchtet mit dem was wir alles wissen, und da einer unsere ‚Sympathisanten‘ Tom Morrow ist, und einer ein Ex-CO von Gibbs mit einer offenen Rechnung ist, hast Du viele willige und motivierte Helfer.“

Tony fand das fabelhaft und berichtete von seinen Plänen. Martin bestand darauf, dass McGee diese Lektion mindestens 3 Mal bekommt und Gibbs sechsmal. Bei David teilte er die Tonys Bedenken und Ansatz. „Tom hat sicher etwas absolut Legales in Peto für sie, der NCIS ist wegen ihrer Anstellung ziemlich ins Kreuzfeuer der anderen Behörden gekommen. Mit einer offiziellen Beschwerde so kurz vor dem Ende ihrer Probezeit und der Prüfung ihres Antrags auf die US-Staatsbürgerschaft. Und überhaupt! Du hast ihr vor einem Jahr das Leben gerettet, sie aus der Hölle geholt – allein dafür müsste sie dir jeden Tag die Füße lecken! Was denkt sich eigentlich der NCIS bei den Personalaufnahmen?“ Tony zog eine Grimasse „Gibbs an persönliche Gefallen und Vance an politische Vorteile, wäre meine Vermutung.“ „Idioten!“

„Okay, ich nehme an, Du willst bei den Lektionen dabei sein?“ „Natürlich, ich will einiges auch selber ausführen!“ „Das steht Dir auch wirklich zu! Gut also hier die grundsätzliche Vorbereitung. Wenn Du unentdeckt bleiben willst: 1) Ganzkörperrasur oder permanente Haarentfernung!“ er lächelte bei Zweiterem sehr hungrig. „Neues Haargel, Rasierwasser, Bodylotion, Waschpulver! Der persönliche Geruch ist sehr verräterisch, wenn sehen und hören als Sinne ausgeschalten werden.“ Tony beschloss sich ein eigenes Outfit dafür zuzulegen. „Wir haben BDUs – für Black-Ops – die besonders gut geeignet sind für diese Fälle. Viel Taschen und Laschen für das „Werkzeug“!“ lachte Martin. „Mach eine Liste – mit Bildern oder Links der Utensilien, die Du verwenden willst, wir besorgen Dir alles! Keine Spuren zu Dir!“ Tony nickte. „Ich bin ein anerkannter Undercoverspezialist – ich weiß genau wie das geht, aber ich nehme Dein Angebot gerne an.“

„Sehr gut. Wir haben auch alles andere, Fahrzeuge, Betäubungsgas, Strom-, Internet- und Mobilfunkunterbrecher, Taser – die letzte Lektion an Gibbs im Aufzug des NCIS! – Genial!“

Danach wendete sich ihr Gespräch wieder allgemeineren Dingen zu. Plötzlich sagte Martin: „Was ich beim Eingang gesagt habe, meine ich wirklich ernst. Ich habe schon lange keinen Menschen mehr getroffen, den ich so anregend und interessant finde wie Dich. Schon gestern. Aber was ich heute noch alles erfahren habe, Whoah! Ich will wirklich eine Beziehung zu Dir, offen, ehrlich und öffentlich. Wir müssen nicht küssend und fuckend durch die Straßen ziehen, aber ich möchte mich und uns nicht verstecken.“ Tony war innerlich gespalten. Er wollte Martin. Er wollte auch eine Beziehung, aber homo im NCIS? Andererseits - Ned wurde weniger belächelt und verspottet, weil er schwul war, als dafür, dass er ungeschickt, unbeholfen und steif war. Sollte er den Mut fassen und sich zu dieser Beziehung offen bekennen? ‚Natürlich, Du Idiot, wenn interessiert es, was die Kleingeister denken!‘ Richtig, sie denken das was sie wollen – wie auch jetzt!

„Okay, Ja, ist für mich etwas ungewohnt – ich habe mein Image als Playboy wirklich mit viel Aufwand kultiviert!“ grinste er wieder fröhlich. „nur eine weitere Lage, die die kleinen Geister beschäftigt!“ Martin lachte „Dann werde ich Dich im NCIS besuchen und das testen!“ Tony fing zu kichern an „Bitte in Ausgeh-Uniform, darauf steh ich total!“ Das konnte er sich so gut vorstellen! „Ach übrigens McGees Vater ist ein Admiral!“ Martin zuckt die Schultern „Und seine Großmutter ist eine anarchistische, militante Flower-Power-Make-Love-Not-War-Intellektuelle! Nobody is perfect!“ konterte Martin.

„Hast Du den Vorfall bei der Überwachung in Deinen Bericht aufgenommen?“ „Ja, aber Gibbs will, dass ich ihn korrigiere.“ „Und?“ „Nein ich werde es nicht machen, das war der berühmte Tropfen!“

„Wehret den Anfängen- zwar ein bisschen spät- aber besser spät als nie!“

An diesem Abend entdeckten sie noch ihre gemeinsame Liebe für den französischen und norwegischen Film. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Tony gähnte. „Geh schlafen Tony, Ich fahre jetzt! Hast Du Lust morgen mit mir einen Segelausflug zu machen?“ „Ja, sehr gerne!“ „Gut ich hole Dich ab – gegen 10:00, ich rufe vorher an!“ Tony begleitete ihn zur Tür, die an die unerledigten „Geschäfte“ erinnert. „Morgen will ich genau wissen, wie lange Du Dich zurückhalten kannst!“ flüsterte Martin in sein Ohr, als sie sich zum Abschied umarmten. Tony saugte an der Stelle unterm Ohr – kurz und antwortete „Ich auch – ich fürchte, ich muss bei Dir neu zu trainieren anfangen, meine _Guter_. Du schmeckst zu gut!“

„Du bist … okay: Game on!“ lachte Martin und ging zwinkernd.

Die Vorbereitungen für die Lektionen dauerten knapp 5 Tage, dann war es endlich soweit. Start: Die interne Abteilung untersuchte die Vorwürfe von Tony gegen David und McGee, sie wurden nicht gleich suspendiert, aber Zivas Anstellung war dadurch echt gefährdet. Als sie die Einladung zu einem Informationsgespräch erhielt, sprang sie auf und stürmte auf Tony zu. Er startet per Fernbedienung die Abspulung der Stimmsammlung über die Lautsprecher des großen Bildschirms bei der Stelle als er gerade den Überwachungswagen betritt und man hört McGee ganz laut mit ätzender Stimme fragen: „ _Was ist mit Dir, Tony?_ darauf Tony: _„Stell Dich bitte nicht dumm, du hast bestimmt jede Sekunde meiner Vorstadtqualen genossen!_    McGee: _„Ehrlich gesagt nein, wir haben Dir in den letzten paar Stunden nicht mehr zugehört!“_ David: _„Man erträgt Deine Stimme nicht besonders lange.“_

In der Bullpen kann man die berühmte Stecknadel hören. „Und das auf der Suche nach einer Terroristenzelle, die bereits sehr öffentlich und sehr radikal zwei Menschen ermordet hat. Im Unterschied zu Euch beiden habe ich gearbeitet und meine Stimme fast verloren, während ihr faul auf Euren fetten Ärschen im klimatisierten NCIS-Wagen gesessen seid, mit Magazin und Buch richtig vorbereitet auf einen gemütlichen Vormittag!“

McGee war kreidebleich und David puterrot. Sie dampfte vor Wut. „Ich habe Dich aus Somalia gerettet, ich habe die Operation geplant, ich habe sie überhaupt durchgesetzt. Habe mich foltern lassen um mein Teammitglied zu retten! Genauso wie McGee! Und das ist der Dank dafür, dass ich Deinen kleinen Mossad-Arsch aus der Wüste geholt habe. Dafür kannst Du meine Stimme nicht hören? Ziehst McGee in Deine Scheiße hinein? Such Dir woanders einen Job, wenn Dir hier die Stimmen nicht gefallen! Geh zurück zum Mossad, wenn er so viel besser ist als der NCIS! Ach das habe ich jetzt vergessen, der Mossad hat Dich ja überhaupt erst dorthin geschickt und Dich dann hängen lassen. Fehlendes Backup dürfte also im System liegen oder nur in deiner Familie aus Mördern und Verrätern?“

Ziva wollte ihn gerade angreifen, als Vance Stimme ertönt: „Agent David, stand down! Beruhigen Sie sich oder Sie werden suspendiert!“

„Ich lasse mir von diesem Idioten nicht mein Leben versauen! Er hat es schon einmal zerstört!“

Tony schüttelt den Kopf. Rick Balboa sagt laut „DiNozzo hat den Schalter nicht abgedreht. Sie waren es und dann noch so dumm es auf Band zuzugeben! Wie blöd muss man sein?“ sagt er kopfschüttelnd auch mit einem Seitenblick zu McGee, der kurz vor einer Ohnmacht steht. „Kein Mensch will mit Euch arbeiten! Jetzt schon nicht, weil Ihr so arrogant seid. Und nach _dem_ , einen Kollegen so zu betrügen. Bevor ich Euch beide als Backup mitnehme, verzichte ich auf den Einsatz.“

McGee bekam diese Nacht Besuch: Tony läutete und er öffnete: „Tony!“ sagte er überrascht „Nimm bitte die Anzeige zurück, wir haben es wirklich nur als Scherz gemeint und nicht böse. Wirklich!“ Tony nickte. „Ich meine das jetzt auch ihm Scherz, Tim, wirklich! Ich werde Dir eine Lektion erteilen, damit Du _wirklich_ lernst, dass Handlungen _wirkliche_ Konsequenzen haben.“ Plötzlich läutete sein Handy „DiNozzo“ … „Gut ich komme sofort!“ „Tut mir leid Tim, ich komm ein anderes Mal, meine Nachbarin hat ein Problem.“ Er ging und Tim blieb im Wohnzimmer stehen. Das Tony die Türe nicht schloss, merkte er nicht. Er spürte nur eine kleinen Schlag am Hals und sah nichts mehr.

Als er am nächsten Tag in die Arbeit kam, konnte er nicht länger als 5 Minuten sitzen und seine Stimme war etwas heiser. Tonys Blicke folgen ihm spöttisch „Problem Tim? Bist Du zulange gesessen? Was ist mit Deiner Stimme? Hast Du geübt, Stimmproben einzuholen?“ Er flüchtete zu Abby.

Zwei Tage später war Gibbs dran und fiel seiner Open-Door-Politik zum Opfer. Die 30 Gertenschläge auf den nackten Arsch führte Tony persönlich aus. Er ist wirklich überrascht wie befreiend das für ihn war. Martin flüstert Gibbs am Ende zu „Wir kommen wieder, Gunny. Solange Sie damit hausieren gehen ein Marine zu sein, gilt für Sie der Ehrenkodex. 30 Schläge für jeden Kameradenbetrug! Wir kommen mindestens noch 6 Mal, _Agent Gibbs_!“

Gibbs schaffte es bis zum Mittagessen, danach entschied er diesen Tag früher Schluss zu machen. Tony ließ sich nichts anmerken. McGee war immer noch bei Abby und Ziva hat möglicherweise heute frei - keine Ahnung.

Martin und Tony verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, segeln, Ausstellungen im Smithsonian, beide liebten auch Geschichte - Martin eher die militärische, politische und Tony die kunsthistorische, aber gemeinsam bot das interessante Gespräche über gesellschaftliche Veränderungen der letzten 1500 Jahre. Sie flirteten, sie küssten viel und ausgiebig, reizten sich gegenseitig bis kurz davor, aber wie mit einem stillschweigenden Abkommen, ließen sie sich Zeit für **_es_** bis nach den Lektionen.

Tony erließ McGee seine letzte Strafaktion, weil er bereits nach der zweiten ein nervliches Wrack war und vor seinem eigenen Schatten erschreckte. Am Nachmittag vor seiner angekündigten Lektion fragt Tony ins Blaue. „Hast Du eine Vorstellung, was die Terroristen mit mir gemacht hätten, wenn sie mich erkannt hätten, gefasst hätten? Und Du als meine Backup, auf das ich mich verlassen hätte, wärst nicht gekommen, weil Du nichts gehört hättest von meinen Rufen, Schreien oder Qualen. Was hätten die mit mir getan, hmm? Verprügelt? Niedergestochen oder angeschossen verbluten lassen? Als Cop? In den Wald gezerrt oder in einem Keller elendiglich verrecken lassen? Vergewaltigt? Hast Du Dir das schon Mal überlegt. Hast Du schon Bilder der Leichen von Cops oder Agenten gesehen, die aufgeflogen sind, Tim?“ McGee schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Tony warf die Fotos von 5 furchtbar zugerichteten Leichen auf den großen Bildschirm. „Alles ähnliche Fälle zum T-A-H-Fall. Drei Viertel der Verletzungen und Verstümmelungen waren pre-mortem, um alle Informationen darüber, was die Polizei weiß, aus den aufgeflogenen Cops rauszufoltern. Das sind ein paar Schläge auf deinen weißen Wabbelpo und einige auf die faulen Finger doch nichts im Vergleich, findest Du nicht?“

McGee deutete zitternd ‚Nein‘ und rannte aufs Klo um sich zu übergeben. Ja, diese Lektion war angekommen.

Ziva hatte ihr Informationsgespräch bei der IA, stößt dort Drohungen gegen Tony und den NCIS aus. Das FBI ermittelte, sie wird entlassen, der Antrag auf US-Staatbürgerschaft abgelehnt und sie wurde nach Israel abgeschoben. Tony war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Lektion nicht gelernt hat.

Gibbs, tja Gibbs. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Gibbs war ein Problem für sich. „Er lässt, die Lektion über sich ergehen, wehrt sich nicht, entzieht sich nicht, und verhält sich nach dem Motto „Ihr könnt mich schlagen sooft ihr wollt, ich werde mich nicht ändern! Ich habe mit zwei seiner COs geredet, das war immer das Problem mit ihm.“ erklärt Martin.

Tony schmunzelte: „My Way oder Highway!“ “Genau!” “Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, ihn von einem gerade gewählten ‘falschen’ Weg abzubringen, aber es ist so aufwendig, dass ich es nur mache, wenn Lebensgefahr für andere besteht. Gibbs hat den zwanghaften Drang immer alles besser und früher zu wissen, mehr zu wissen als alle anderen. Dafür hält er Informationen zurück, bringt sich und andere in Lebensgefahr, bullied jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. ‚My Way oder Highway’ ist nur eine Variante davon. Und er hat schnell einen Plan, eine Vorgehensweise für seine Ziele oder Vorhaben. Solange alles so verläuft, wie er denkt, das etwas ist, erträgt er auch die Prügel. ‚Ich weiß, dass Du kommst, ich kenne den Schmerz, mich bringst Du nicht von meinem Weg ab, ich weiß es besser!!‘ Man muss etwas total Unerwartetes tun, lachen-wenn er einen Tobsuchtsanfall hat, ruhig bleiben-wenn er einen anschreit, so reißt man ihn herum. Seine große Schwäche sind Töchter, jede Frau, die die ‚ich bin eine arme vaterlose Tochter und suche einen Vater, der mich beschützt‘-Karte spielt, hat ihn in der Hand. Und da genau werden wir ihn packen. Bei der nächsten Lektion komme ich offiziell dazu.“

Im NCIS war Gibbs noch zurückgezogener, grunzte nur seine Befehle und Anweisungen, Tony übersetzte für den Rest der Welt. Im MCRT bekamen sie eine neue Kollegin: Cassie Yates, die auch ein bisschen Gibbsisch sprach, sich aber hauptsächlich an Tony orientierte. Gibbs behandelte – auch wie immer – jeden Fall als seinen Fall – und solange er Hinweise und Spuren hatte, sah er keine Notwendigkeit, sein Mitarbeiter wirklich zu integrieren. Tony nahm einfach einen zweiten Fall an, den sie als Team – mit einem TAD – bearbeiteten. Alle Anweisung von Gibbs, die gegen die Vorschriften oder Gesetze waren, hob er auf, ordnete etwas anderes an,… Tim und Cassie zogen einfach mit ihm mit.

Freitag Nacht kam Tony zu Gibbs Lektion. Es kringelte ihn innerlich als er den nackten, gegagten, am Bootsrahmen gefesselten Gibbs sah, der stoisch die Schläge von einem harten, breiten Gürtel über sich ergehen ließ, er stöhnte - aber das war auch schon alles. Sein Hintern und die Oberschenkel hatten Blutergüsse in allen Farbschattierung. Gibbs merkte nur an den Begrüßungen, dass noch jemand gekommen war. Tony setzte sich auf seine ‚Stufe‘ und war kurz von Wehmut und Nostalgie erfüllt. Aber er stählte sich und wartete. Nach Ende der Lektion, deutet er dem Bestrafer nur, Gibbs Augenbinde zu entfernen.

Als Gibbs ihn erkannte, riss er die Augen auf und stammelte und schrie um seine Gag herum. Tony lachte nur und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „No, Gibbs, das hast Du Dir wirklich verdient. Du gibst immer so an mit Deiner Marine-Vergangenheit! Aber ich bin wegen etwas anderen gekommen. Ich habe gehört, dass Du unbelehrbar bist.“ Ein stolzes Grinsen legte sich um Gibbs Augen. „Ja, das glaube ich, dass Du das für etwas Anstrebenswertes siehst. In Deiner Ausprägung und Situation ist es aber nur dumm, sehr dumm sogar und es gefährdet das Leben von einigen anderen, wie McGee oder Abby. Meines auch, aber das wissen wir ja jetzt schon, dass Dir das nichts ausmacht. Dass Du eine schlechter Teamleiter und Ausbildner bist, wissen seit Jahren alle. Aber jetzt wissen auch alle, dass Du ein schlechter Ermittler bist. Und dass Du ein Mörder und mehrfacher Helfershelfer zu Morden von Franks und Deiner Schwiegermutter bist weiß ich und habe die Beweise.“ Tony schweigt einige Zeit.

„So, jetzt sage ich Dir was Du weiter tun wirst. Du wirst in Pension gehen. Die HR-Bunnys haben mir geflüstert, dass Du ohnedies nur noch sechs Monate hast, bis Du altersbedingt aus dem Außendienst zurückgezogen wirst. Am Schreibtisch bist eine Katastrophe, also Pension, aber jetzt gleich. Dann ist vielleicht Abbys Job zu retten. Sie ist mit 1 ½ Beinen im Gefängnis mit ihren Unterschlagungen, Nichteinhalten der Vorschriften,… Solange Du noch im Job und DC bist, wird sie sich daran klammern, dass Du zurückkommst und das ist ihr Untergang. Also geh! Ich will Dich im MCRT nicht weiter haben, Du bist eine zu große Belastung geworden, bist Dein Futter nicht wert. Von den Stallkosten gar nicht zu reden. Also bevor Du noch andere mit ins Verderben reißt, habe wenigstens soviel Ehrgefühl, rechtzeitig die Bremse zu ziehen.“

Er greift in seinen Rucksack und holt ein Bündel an Unterlagen heraus. „Das ist Dein Antrag auf eine PTSD-Kur, von Ducky und Brad Pitt angewiesen, von HR bewilligt. Unterschreibe bei den Stellen mit dem blauen Kreuz und gib mir dann den Stapel. Das hier ist ein Antrag auf einen 4-monatigen Kuraufenthalt in einer PTSD-Einrichtung in Kentucky. Unterschreiben, an mich zurückgeben. Das ist Dein Antrag auf Pensionierung – Du hast mehr als die nötigen Jahre, unterschreiben, an mich zurückgeben.“ Er hebt den letzten Folder auf. „Und das hier sind die Beweise für Mord und Beihilfe zum Mord. Du reißt damit Franks, das Ansehen von Jenny, Abby und vielleicht auch McGee mit ins Gefängnis.“

Gibbs war immer ruhiger geworden. Zu Beginn Tonys kleiner Ansprache hat er noch getobt – in seinen Fesseln – jetzt lag sein Kopf mit fassungslos aufgerissen Augen, fast sabbernd an einem der Holzstreben des Bootes. Er beobachtete starren, verständnislosen Blickes, wie Tony sein Sakko auszog und sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochkrempelte. „Und weil wir alle nicht noch einmal in Deinen Keller kommen wollen, werde ich die letzte Lektion an Dich persönlich ausführen. Er nahm eine Gerte aus seinem Rucksack und trat hinter Gibbs. Der wehrte sich wieder brüllend in seinen Fesseln. „Du hast sooft Deine eigenen Regeln gebrochen, und mich mit Kopfnüssen für die geringsten – meist gar nicht stattgefundenen Fehler – bestraft, dass es mir jetzt ein Genuss ist, Dich etwas Deiner Medizin spüren zu lassen. 11 Jahre NCIS, davon waren 2 Jahre wirklich sehr gut, 2 Jahre gut und danach – seit David ist es stetig bergab gegangen, nur weil Du Dich von Ersatztöchtern so leicht manipulieren lässt, zu dumm bist um ihrer Absichten zu durchschauen. Ich sollte Dir für jede Kopfnuss und jede Verletzung wegen Deiner Fahrlässigkeit einen Schlag verpassen. Da würde ich aber morgen noch dastehen und das ist wirklich Vergeudung meiner Zeit. Als, was sagst Du zu 2 für jedes schlechte Jahr? Gibt 14 Schläge, das ist fair, findest Du nicht?“

Und Tony schlug 14 Mal zu:

1 dass Du mich im Leichensack auf die Autobahn schmeißen hast lassen

2 mich von Franks niederschlagen hast lassen

3 mit Maddi in den Potomac gefahren bist und ihr ertrunken seid

4 dass Du Kates Profil von Ari geglaubt hast – und sie auch deshalb erschossen wurde

5 dass Du Ziva – die Schwester von Kates Mörder ins Team genommen hast

6 dass du vielen Befehlsverweigerungen von Todd, David und McGee erlaubt hast

7 dass du mich nach Israel geschickt hast

8 dass du es lustig gefunden hattest, dass Ziva mich immer ausschloss und meine Position unterwanderte.

9 dass du erlaubt hast, dass Ziva einen Keil in unser Team treibt

10 dass du das Gay-foto nicht geahndet hast und mich gegen den He/She- Spott nicht unterstützt hast und damit das Ansehen von Pacci beschmutzt hast

11 dass du mich nicht auf Paulas Begräbnis gehen hast lassen

12 dass du mich für den Benoit-Fall so unprofessionell und eifersüchtig bestraft hast.

13 für dein Nichtahnden vom Fehlverhalten von McGee, David und Sciuto im T-A-H-Fall

14 für Deine viele unprofessionellen aus Neid oder Eifersucht angebrachten Untergriffe: Attitude adjustment, Narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstörung, Er lebt leider noch, Stirb leise …

Tony hat jeden Grund sachlich und ruhig ausgesprochen und dann sehr hart zugeschlagen, ohne die Haut zu zerreißen. Nur bei Punkt zehn schwankte seine Stimme, grub sich die Spitze der Gerte zu fest ein. Dort war jetzt ein kleiner Blutfaden auf der Haut zu sehen.

Danach stand er mit leicht beschleunigtem Atem hinter Gibbs. Wie fühlte er sich? Wirklich erleichtert und nach der Körperhaltung von Gibbs zu schließen, ist einiges seiner Lektion wirklich angekommen.

Als er seitlich zu Gibbs trat und sich zu seinem Gesicht hinunterbeugte, sah er Tränenspuren. Er klopfte ihm fast zärtlich auf die Wange. Gibbs machte die Augen auf. Sein Blick war immer noch trotzig aber auch traurig. „Du siehst ein, dass ich sehr nachsichtig und großzügig mit Dir war, Gibbs, oder? Hätte ich all diese Fehler und Versäumnisse auf meinem Konto, hättest Du mich vor 8 Jahren erschossen, oder erschießen lassen. Also sei dankbar, _Boss_!“ Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Und ich erwarte die unterschriebenen Unterlagen am Montag auf meinem Schreibtisch.“

Die Strategie sollte sich als erfolgreich herausstellen. Gibbs reichte seinen Pensionsantrag ein, er ging auch gleich in Pension. Aber leider zog es ihn zuerst wieder nach Mexiko – auf einen weiteren Dauerrausch – nur diesmal schmiss Franks ihn nach 5 Wochen hinaus. Nach weiteren 2 Monaten in leichter Alkoholvergiftung und vielen Tobsuchtsanfällen, bei denen er die gesamte Hauseinrichtung zerstörte, drohte ihm Ducky mit der Zwangseinweisung in eine psychiatrische Klinik. Da trat er dann die Kur in Rock Castle am Cumberland River(Lake) in Kentucky an der Grenze zu Tennessee an. Die ihm wirklich guttat. Umgeben von ehemaligen Marines, die aus dem Kriegseinsätzen physisch versehrt und/oder psychisch zerstört zurückgekommen waren, von Therapeuten, die auch Kampferfahrung hatten, Trauernde begleiten konnten, fühlt er sich sicher. Und lernte mit sich und anderen besser auszukommen. Pfft! Lektion auch gelernt – vielleicht.

Im NCIS wurde Tony der neue Leiter vom neuen MCRT. Vance war ganz inspiriert von der zwei-Fälle-Bearbeitung und stockte das Team auf 7 Personen auf. McGee (mit Probezeit) machten den EDV- und Technikteil und die restlichen 6 erfahrenen Agenten lösten mehrere Fälle gleichzeitig unter Tonys Supervision in diversen Zusammensetzungen, je nach Knowhow, Fallintensität,…

Und Martin? Martin lud Tony nach dem eingereichten Pensionsantrag zu einem Wochenend- Segeltörn ein. Tony übernahm es für den Proviant zu sorgen und hatte einige Überraschungen für Martin geplant. Martin hatte auch Überraschungen für Tony: er hatte die Kabine neu einrichten lassen. Breiteres Bett, bessere Matratze und eine richtige Dusche statt der üblichen Klo/Dusch/Waschtisch-Kombination auf 0,75 m².

Die Wettergötter waren ihnen Hold – jetzt im Herbst war das nicht mehr so sicher – und der Wind war tagsüber gut und flaute abends ab. Sie fuhren hinaus bis in die Chesapeake Bay und Martin kannte eine kleine Mooringstelle, die um die Zeit schon verlassen war, so dass sie als Einzige dort übernachteten. Tony bereitete seine Überraschung auf zwei länglichen Tellern vor und sie fütterten sich gegenseitig mit aphrodisierendem Fingerfood: gratinierte Feigenhälften mit Ziegenkäse, gebratene Saiblingstücke auf Chilliweißbrot, Granattapfel-Rotkraut-Salat in bissgroßen Paprikaschalen, Spargel mit Erdbeere und Muskat in Eihälften und als Abschluss eine große Schüssel Mousse Chokolate mit viel Vanille und hauchdünnen Kumquatscheiben. Das musste allerdings direkt von der Haut geschleckt werden - um seine volles Aroma zu entwickeln. „Du hast in den letzten Wochen soviel für mich gemacht, mich unterstützt und gestärkt, lass mich Dich heute verwöhnen, lass mich die „ganze Arbeit“ machen, Martin.“ bat Tony zwischen Küssen und dem letzten Bissen einer gegrillten Feige. Martin konnte nur nicken.

Vom Nachtisch wollte Martin nur eine kleine Portion. „Bitte Tony, ich brauch Dich in mir oder ich in Dir, ich kann nicht mehr warten.“ „Gut!“ Tony cremte Martins Schwanz mit viel Lube ein, setzte sich rittlings über ihn und ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken. „Tony! Warte! Du..“ „Ich liebe dieses Gefühl, mich selbst an Dir aufzudehnen, an Deinem schönen Schwanz aufzudehnen, die Fülle, Härte – ahh … exquisite, extraordinaire … und der Schmerz ist nur kurz und macht das Ganze nur noch geiler.“ Er hatte den Kopf zurückgeworfen und seine Züge zeigten seine Lust und Freude deutlich. Als er Martin ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte, beugte er sich wieder vor, nahm Martins Hände und presste sie neben seinem Kopf auf die Matratze. Schaute ihm tief in die Augen und begann seine Hüften zu drehen, zu kreisen und hielt dabei Martins Blick fest. „Du bist so eng, ahh..“ „Mhm, und auch sehr gelenkig!“ lachte Tony.

Und stöhnte laut auf als Martin seinen Rhythmus aufnahm und tief in ihn hineinzustoßen begann.

Auch Tony hatte seine Lektion gelernt - er würde nicht jedem Versuch ihn zu dominieren nachgeben – manchmal vielleicht, und dann ausschließlich im Bett. Nicht in der Küche oder im Wohnzimmer und sicher nicht in der Bullpen.


End file.
